The Colour of Magic
by Kiwi1
Summary: When the Black Queen realises that her son has magic that's she's unable to teach him to control, it starts a war that will threaten everything she holds dear. AU FTL. Swan Queen.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

The dark haired woman pulled the thin silk robe she was wearing tighter, trying to ward off the chill in the room. She absently clutched at the crystal hanging from the chain around her neck, obscuring the steady pulsing of white light from it with her palm. Her thoughts were churning, making it difficult to sleep and in order to not disturb her bedmate, she had left the warm sanctuary of their bed. She bit her lip as she looked out the window, sheets of rain obscuring her vision of the courtyard. Every now and then the flare of a torch would break through the dark and the rain, as the sentries on the castle walls walked their designated patrol paths. She made a mental note to ensure that those on duty tonight were rotated to an easier shift on the next changeover. It was a miserable night to be outside.

Warm arms slid around her waist and the woman sighed and leaned back into the embrace. She placed her own hands over the ones interlinked on her stomach. "You shouldn't be out of bed," she chided, but her voice lacked its usual acerbic bite.

A kiss was dropped onto her shoulder. "Well if my pillow didn't up and decide to walk off, I might have been more inclined to stay there".

She twisted around and stared in outrage into mischievous green eyes, before huffing and turning back to the window. "I'm going to assume that's the fever talking, and ignore what you just said".

"You're too gracious, Your Majesty".

When she didn't respond to the jibe, the arms around her tightened. "Is there something wrong Regina?"

She sighed and dropped her shoulders. She had hoped to have this conversation when her lover was fully recovered, but there was no getting around it now. If she attempted to deflect or obscure the truth it would be detected and she had learned from first hand experience that it just wasn't worth it. "Henry is showing signs of magical aptitude".

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? Another scion of House Black in the making."

"House White magical aptitude".

"What?" The arms around her immediately loosened, the warmth disappearing from her back.

Regina turned and watched her lover pace in agitation, a hand running through wild blonde locks. The torches nearest to them started flickering and she grimaced as she felt the protective wards around the room start to fade.

"Emma, calm down."

She deliberately stepped directly into the path the other woman was pacing. "We have a little time yet before he will need advanced training from a White mage. I can teach him the basics for now."

Emma stopped dead to avoid a collision, and the pressure on the protective wards eased. "How are you so calm about this?"

Regina's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I've had longer to get used to it. Believe me when I first figured it out, let's just say things started spontaneously combusting around me".

Emma blew out a breath and draped her arms loosely around Regina's waist. She dropped her head tiredly onto the other woman's shoulder. "I'm really not looking forward to having that conversation with my mother. Why couldn't he have inherited his magic from you?" She whined piteously.

Regina just laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, slipping her hands underneath the hem of Emma's sleep shirt. "My brave knight in shining armour". She concentrated for a moment, pressing her fingertips lightly against bare skin, and was relieved to find Emma's temperature was back to normal. "Don't worry, I promise to go with you and hold your hand when the time comes".

"Somehow I don't think that's going to make it a whole lot easier". Emma sighed into her neck.

Regina frowned. Snow, the Queen of House White, was certainly not going to be happy to find out that not only was her only daughter and heir married to the Black Queen, but that they had a son together. A marriage and a son that Emma had kept hidden from her for over ten years.

"She wouldn't hurt you would she?" Her experience with her own mother Cora, had not been pleasant. She still bore the scars of the Red Queen's magic on her body. She didn't think that Snow was anything like Cora though, from the stories Emma had shared about her childhood.

Emma immediately shook her head. "No of course not. She does have a quick temper, but I'm more worried about how hurt she's going to be." She raised her head and smiled at Regina. "She will adore Henry though".

Regina sniffed. "That's a given. He is my son after all".

"Our son!" Emma scowled in mock anger.

"Fine, our son". She leaned up and brushed her lips against Emma's, smiling into the kiss as she felt the hands on her hips tighten their grip, pulling her closer into a firm lithe body. Her own hands rose, to wind themselves into curly blonde locks. She licked at a bottom lip, and was granted access to a warm mouth which she wasted no time in exploring.

Tendrils of purple smoke rose up and wrapped around the two women, obscuring their forms. The room dissolved around them, and the pair reappeared a moment later on the bed.

Emma broke the kiss and smirked. "Somebody's a little impatient"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Just shut up and kiss me".

Emma just laughed and did as she was ordered.

A while later they lay together in a pile of contented limbs, with Regina's head pillowed on Emma's bare shoulder. She was casually tracing invisible patterns on the blonde's collarbone with her fingertips.

"Are we ready for this?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina's fingers stilled. It was the question she had been asking herself ever since she'd felt Henry channel white magic. "Yes, I think we are". She raised her head to look into clear green eyes. "I'm not that scared young sorceress anymore, and you are certainly not that irresponsible wild princess, only interested in cavorting with dwarves".

"I do miss dwarven ale". Emma grinned widely, before sobering almost immediately.

"No we certainly aren't those people anymore." She lifted Regina's hand to her lips and kissed the palm. "Cora is going come after us with everything she has. It's going to mean war".

"I know". Regina nodded, and then dropped her head back down onto Emma's shoulder. She hummed approvingly as a soft hand threaded through her long dark hair in a gentle caress.

"We're more than ready for her though. My mother has never understood the concept of sharing power." Regina smiled grimly, her fingers tracing over the wedding band Emma wore on a chain around her neck. "How two halves can make a greater whole."

The Red Queen was one of the most powerful magic users in all the kingdoms, but she wielded her power alone. Regina would have her White Knight by her side when the time came.

"The only uncertainty is the Dark One." She shuddered slightly as she thought of the gold skinned imp.

"You think Cora would be desperate enough to make a deal with him"?

"It's possible. My mother has always planned for contingencies".

Emma's arms tightened around her. "Well we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm not worried though."

"Oh really. Not even a little?" Regina asked sceptically.

Emma shifted underneath her and Regina suddenly found herself on her back, with the blonde's weight pressing down on her. She inhaled sharply as a silky smooth leg shifted against a particularly sensitive part of her anatomy.

"Nope not worried at all". Emma grinned down at her. "I have it on good authority that true love is the greatest magic of all".

Regina twined her fingers into long golden locks and tugged lightly. "Well I'm certainly not going to argue with that", she said a little breathlessly as she watched green eyes darken with desire. She raised her head and captured Emma's lips, effectively moving the conversation on to something else entirely.

* * *

I got sidetracked by the Olympics and then hit a bit of writer's block, so decided to try something a little different. I hope this shakes out the cobwebs. Would really appreciate feedback.


End file.
